


Unique Match

by Muverhaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw





	Unique Match

Shaw觉得自己似乎又喝得多了一点。  
今天那个该死的号码看上了她。即使在她火冒三丈地把枪上了膛顶着他的脑袋，男人也一副凛然赴死的样子，称心甘情愿为爱献身。  
去你该死的斯德哥尔摩综合征，Shaw气红了眼不顾Finch的阻止把子弹送进了号码的膝盖。  
Finch很生气，说了一些如果到头来还要去加害受害者那一开始又何必要去救他们的话，Shaw则认为有些人一开始就没有去救的必要。  
其实最让她生气的是Root。  
男人缠着她的时候她回头看了一眼Root，向对方投出一个求助的目光。她承认那个时候她确实是想向Root求助的，可她只是回望了自己一眼，似乎她耳中的上帝和她说了什么，就转身离开了。  
Finch还在唠唠叨叨，Shaw恼怒地一脚踩碎了用来和小分队联系的手机，走进了酒吧，直到老板站在一大堆空酒瓶前哭着和她说他们真的要打烊了。  
脑子因酒精进入混沌状况，Shaw靠在电话亭旁，身边时不时走过一两个同样喝多的醉鬼冲她吹口哨，但都在她阴笑着掏出枪之后吓得屁滚尿流。  
“铃铃铃……”  
突如其来的响声在寂静的夜里格外突兀，Shaw一个激灵，迅速伸手拿起了身后的公共电话。  
“六点钟方向。”  
Shaw往所说的方向看去，看到一只手机安静地躺在地上。  
手机上有条来源未知的短信，显示着某个街道。  
Shaw抬头注视商店外的摄像头：“说真的，有个愚蠢的号码凌晨三点不睡觉跑去作死？”  
“Hurry up.”  
Shaw总算知道那个女疯子平时不说原因就知道发号施令的毛病上哪学来的了。  
驱车来到手机所示的街道口，透过昏暗的灯光，Shaw看到近十个衣着暴露的女人站成一排，头上都套着各色的袋子看不到脸，瞬间明白了这是个什么地方。  
妓女买卖市场。  
卖买家提前预定好要买的人，由卖家选择交易地点与交易时间。而妓女们头上戴着袋子被人临时看上发生抢夺的情况。  
“畜生。”依靠在座椅上，Shaw咬着牙骂了一句。  
“Red one，buy her.”  
Shaw终于艰难地翻译出了the machine的指示，狠狠地翻了个白眼。让她去买个妓女？好不容易让她去抢点钱结果是为了来买人的。买？还不如让她等凶手出现还可以突突几个膝盖。不知道要是被Root听说这事会有什么反应。  
脑子里的像要被捉奸的感觉把Shaw自己给恶心了一番，打了个寒战。更何况今天那个女人居然敢这样对她，她可不会轻易原谅她。  
把车门重重地摔上，Shaw黑着脸拿着一大袋钱几步走到了街口，那处弥漫着劣质香水味让她被自己的口水呛了一大口。  
见她走近，一个把鸭舌帽沿压得极低的男人从女人们身后走出来挡在了她身前，黑色口罩遮住了大半个脸。  
“小姐，你不能靠近这里。”  
说得好像她多愿意靠近她们似的，Shaw瞪了男人一眼，也不知道他能不能看到，垂眼压低了声音回答：“我是来买人的，红色那个。”  
男人楞了一下，余光瞄到了女人背上的大包，反手一推强迫身后头上戴着红色袋子的女人退后：“小姐，如果你想找点乐子，恐怕你来错地方了。”  
Shaw本就喝高了发困，结果还要到一个空气混浊的鬼地方解救一个不知道威胁来自哪里的号码，更是懒得和他废话，泄愤似的直接把包往男人脸上砸去。  
男人反应倒快，双手挡在脸前迅速接住了包，满脸怀疑地试着拉开了拉链。  
下一秒Shaw就觉得男人眼冒精光口水直流的恶心模样就要表现在眼前了。  
“但是……”男人把包一拉，恐怕被人抢走般夹在了腋下，一手抓住女人的手腕把她拉到自己身后，“这是预定的，不然我再帮你联系别的……”  
黑魆魆的枪口堵住了男人未说完的话，Shaw轻轻一挑，就把男人的鸭舌帽掀落在地。越发沉重的眼皮提醒她不需要再多花时间与对方扯淡。  
“识相点，你拿钱我带人咱们都省事，不然你只能把钱烧下去享福了。”  
男人明显艰难地吞咽了一口口水，看了看女人不像开玩笑的模样，又回头督了一眼红袋子女人，挪着步子从Shaw身前让开。  
Shaw一把扯过女人的胳膊把她拉到自己身边，随后迅速嫌弃地放开手，只见男人还想说什么，就听到身后一声怒吼。  
“喂，那个女人是我的。”  
两人闻声回头，路边停着一辆黑色Camaro。一个男人从车子里伸出头挥舞着手里的棍子大喊，接着便骂骂咧咧地伙同车上另外三个人下了车。  
被套住头的女人瞬间如受惊的小猫般弹起抓住Shaw的手很快躲到了她身后，身上刺鼻的味道险些又让Shaw猛呛一口。  
Shaw皱眉，却没有急着去推开女人，眼尖见到领头的男人右手往怀里摸去拖出大半个枪柄，敏捷地转身拉住女人的手臂就往自己的车子方向跑。  
男人们见她们有动作，也很快超这边连开了几枪，街角的女人们当即哄作一团。  
Shaw把女人拖进拐角，低声安慰对方让她不要乱跑，随后从墙角露了个头几下就解决了敌人的膝盖，回头再次将女人拽走，打开车门就把人塞了进去。  
Shaw开着车从后视镜瞟了一眼后座的女人。她从头至尾都很安静，即使经过了刚刚那场对正常人而言惊心动魄的枪战，她也仅仅是在听到那群买家声音时被吓了一次。  
要说起来妓女大概是最容易接触危险信息的人，即使被灭口了也很难引起人注意。  
不过话又说回来，这一次的女人是the machine直接下达指令而不是把号码提前吐出给Finch。  
果然有不对劲的地方。Shaw猛地踩下了刹车，后座的女人没坐稳，一头撞上了座椅，发出一声闷哼。  
“摘下来。”  
女人隔着袋子揉着被撞疼的地方，就听到对方低沉着声音的命令道，也依然沉默着，修长的手指渐渐攀上袋子一角，把红色的袋角揪成了一团，又缓缓松开。深吸了口气，还是把手放下，终于发出了声音。  
“Sameen~”  
Shaw心里一颤，女人的声音是一贯的甜糯，每次呼喊自己名字的时候尾音音调总会微微上升，带着点撒娇的意味。怒火瞬间将空白的大脑燃烧殆尽，身体先思维一步，越过座椅使劲扯开了袋子。  
“Root！”

“Sameen~”  
略含委屈的叫唤，Root窝在副驾驶座上，手指勾着黑发女人外套下摆，轻轻拉回，放开，再拉回。  
Shaw在吼过对方名字后就没再说话，一脚将油门踩到了最底。车窗被全部打开，呼啸的冷风从窗口灌入，扑打在她的脸上，脸上随着Root的动作越发地难看。  
Root依然穿着十分尽职的扮演服，轻薄的衣服就连蔽体都不够合格。Root被冻得打了个哆嗦，只能让自己又往座椅里缩了缩。  
一件外套被砸到昏昏欲睡的Root脸上，Root迷糊地睁开眼，眼前刚刚还裹着外套的女人只剩一件背心，车窗也被关得严实。双手抱住对方的外套猛嗅了一口上面残留的味道，Root抬起头略得意地冲她挑眉。  
Shaw只当没看到仍然黑着脸开车。  
她的小炮仗还在生气。  
Root撇下嘴角收紧了环抱着外套的双臂，总算安静了下来。  
两人很快回到了Shaw临时公寓前，特工一下车就把车门一甩，头也不回地往楼上走去。  
Shaw的背影太过强硬，以至于紧跟着她下车的Root有些愣神。她见过盛怒的Shaw，只要Shaw说一句话露出一丝情绪，Root就能找到破绽将人安抚下来。Shaw也许会揍她一顿，反正她们的生活就充满了暴力因子。  
但这一次都不一样。  
Shaw没有像往常一样望她身上来上一拳或者掐着她的脖子吼“我要杀了你”，甚至连个白眼都没翻给她。如果不是那扇虚掩的门，Shaw进门的时候给她留的，她大概要以为她的小女友不要她了。  
喝醉了？她闻到对方身上浓浓的酒气，可她不是没见到这个女人喝醉的样子，可比现在可爱多了。  
不急着进家门，Root捂着胸口把身体的重量都倚在了车子上。从前天一直忙到今天凌晨，身体的疲倦已经远远超过了所能表现出来的。Root微微仰起头，看到她们卧室的光从紧闭的窗帘透出，白光。  
果然白光对她来说还是太冰冷了。  
她曾经建议过她们换一种看起来比较温暖的比如黄光，可Shaw满脸嫌弃地拒绝，说白光看东西更清楚。  
反正她们也不会在这个地方住太久。  
Root也不知道自己在家门口站了多久，一直到身体从里至外地发凉，才提步走进屋子。她们的卧室里，Shaw已经洗过澡背对着门口坐在了床上，看样子是又在摆弄她的宝贝们了。  
有时候Root还真嫉妒Shaw的那些冷冰冰的宝贝们，想把对方珍藏的家伙们全部扔下大海喂鱼，让她眼里只有自己一个。  
可那样Shaw会杀了她的，然后用她的血去祭奠她的宝藏。  
Shaw依然没有动作，Root也快速收拾好了衣物走进了浴室。热水从头领淋下，总算洗去了些许疲惫。依靠在墙壁上，Root轻轻闭上了眼睛使自己放松了下来。  
浴室的门被大力地踹开，Root还没来得及从热水的舒适中回过神，就被人掐着脖子一拽，身体前倾扑倒在了洗手台上。  
额头撞在水龙头一角，疼痛让她瞬间清醒了过来。  
Shaw的右手按在她的后颈似乎想把她往水里按去，身体贴近了她赤裸的背，左手在背后锁住了她的双手。  
鼻尖随着Shaw时不时的施力一下又一下地轻触水面，痒得Root有些想打喷嚏。  
“我想杀了你。”女人满是怒火的声音在身后回响，摁住她脖子的右手也稍稍加了力，却始终没有把她按下去。  
想，不是要。Root注意到了Shaw不同寻常的用语，要是平时Shaw已经不管三七二十一先让自己见到死神的影子再说了。  
“Shaw.”Root被压得难受，轻唤对方的名字想直起身，又被Shaw死死摁住。粗暴的衣服在她光洁的背上摩擦了几下就贴了上来，Shaw的一条腿也随后强硬的卡进了她跨间，膝盖顶住逼她分开了双腿。Root立即明白了对方的意图。  
“Shaw.”  
完全没有湿润的洞口被强行插入，刚刚还捏在她后颈的手指毫无防备地顶入了她身体的最深处，疼得她眼泪都溢了出来。Root开始有些挣扎，双手扭动想摆脱对方的桎梏，反而更惹怒了女人，冰凉的手指在干燥的甬道里猛抽了两下，Root连头皮都疼得发麻。  
"Shaw……"  
就算受到过各种大大小小的伤害，但毕竟是身体最柔嫩的地方，这种痛也是她所没有体验过的。Shaw松开了手，Root立即抵住对方的手腕防止她再深入，下唇几乎就要被自己咬出血来。  
Shaw也没有要放过她的意思，左手绕过她的身体掐住了她的脖子，强迫她直身贴着自己。一口咬住了她的耳垂。  
"Shaw……"Root的声音里带上了哀求的意味，"等一下……"  
Root当然知道Shaw的怒火来自哪里，她第一次放下一贯的别扭寻求自己帮助，自己却无视了那个眼神把她扔在号码那里。  
第一次放下自尊结果换来被无视的结果，这个骄傲的女人会有多愤怒她是能猜到的。  
她本应该默默地承受着，可是……  
疼痛实在太以忍受了。  
下身不断传来的疼痛让Root耳朵里嗡嗡直响，Root双手扶在Shaw的腰间竭力放松身体去迎合对方。  
Shaw也被紧致的肉壁夹得有点疼，将眉头拧做了一团，猛地收紧牙关，死死咬住了对方耳上的那一小块软肉。  
Root闷哼出声，又下意识地把呻吟咽了回去。右手握拳牢牢揪住了Shaw背心下摆，哀求般轻扯。  
接收到黑客的示弱，Shaw终于放轻了力度没有再强行抽动。柔软的舌尖缠上Root被自己咬得通红的耳垂，描摹那处小巧的模样，动作轻柔，却载满了侵略性。  
努力深呼吸调节身体的感知，Root的手用力得有些颤抖，而Shaw的手还捏在她的颈动脉上。无论是下身的疼痛还是耳间逐渐传来的酥麻还是被紧扼喉咙的窒息都让她觉得自己快死了……  
“什么时候？”放过Root已经滚烫的耳朵，嘴唇顺着脸颊一路磨蹭下来，Shaw突然口齿不清地开口。  
“什……什么？”  
Shaw的手指捏在她的脖子上，用力让她更贴近了自己。Root挺直了身子，在镜子里看到了无力反抗的自己。  
看到了不知是热水的残留还是自己流出的汗，大滴的水珠沿着两鬓滴下。也不知是缺氧还是快感，赤裸的身体在以肉眼可见的速度泛红潮。  
其实她也没有真的要反抗的意思，即使Shaw已经快要把自己撕裂了。  
Root还从镜子里看到了Shaw泛红的双眼。  
“你什么时候和他们睡过？”  
“什么？”Root以为自己出现了幻听。  
两人的视线在镜子里对上的一刻特工立即低下了头，一直紧紧掐着Root脖子的手也渐渐松开。  
“那些人……”Shaw的声音越来越小声，似乎已经意识到了自己被愤怒冲昏时的想法有多可笑。虽然不知道之前发生了什么，不过用猜的都能猜到肯定又是某个号码被Root偷天换日了。只是想到那一点可能性……  
偏偏对她来说只有愤怒入耳的音量最大。  
而Root是真的笑了起来，艰难地扭过身子去看把头埋在自己颈间她可爱的小女友。回过身时下身还紧含着Shaw的手指，摩擦到一点敏感让她没忍住地呻吟出声，只能把双臂搭在特工的肩膀上才维持自己站立的姿势。  
她以为Shaw永远也不会因为吃醋这种事发脾气。  
“Sameen……”  
“她不会让我这样做。”  
“我也不会去做。”  
又是那样的眼神。Root目不转睛地盯着她的一举一动，褐色眼眸里蕴含的感情大概她这辈子都不会了解。可就是这样的眼神才把她一个自称没有感情的二轴吸了进去，才让她和这个女人莫名其妙就确定了关系。  
然而就是这个该死的关系才让她今天忘记了思考。  
她都忘记了这个女人可是徒手扭断过Martine的脖子，只是想到如果自己没赶到这个女人也许会遭遇的事情。  
手指滑出洞口的时候Shaw还能感受来自小黑客身上的颤抖，逼上前一步，让Root的后腰抵在了台盆边上。  
“上去。”埋头在女人胸前耕种，Shaw一手托住黑客的臀部把她往上抬不容置疑地命令。  
胸前的樱桃被舌尖卷入温暖湿润之处，Root舒服得发出了一声低吟，也没回过神就顺从Shaw的指令坐上了台盆。  
如果那该死的东西有地方可以让她坐的话Root倒是不介意就在这里和Shaw来一场久违的浴室大战。  
但是很遗憾她们家里的台盆只有窄窄的一个边缘，完全凹陷下去的区域让她几乎悬空，不得不把腰直起以支撑上半身。  
Shaw却在此时又重新撞入了她的体内，Root腰间一软，差点就要从台盆上摔下去。  
“夹住我。”Shaw扶住了她的一条腿，示意她夹在自己的腰上。身体微微后仰让Root把重量托付在了自己身上，左手托在对方臀上，一使劲就把女人抱了起来。  
Root发出一声惊呼，由于重力的缘故使得埋在体内的手指又进去了几分，不依不偏地戳在了粗糙的一点上。  
腰部被黑客修长的双腿缠住，脖子也被这人紧紧搂住，Shaw的心情突然就好了起来，连带着嘴角也上扬起勾出了少见的笑容，用脚撩开浴室的门就要往外走。  
“等……等一下……”  
即使被特工有力的手臂托住，可身体还是不时地下沉，体内的异物随着对方的动作深埋，抽出，再深埋……  
Shaw还没走出几步，Root就已经经受不住地求饶出声。  
特工轻轻咬住了小黑客高高凸起的锁骨，用力在上面打下自己的痕迹，肆意舔弄着那处凹陷。微微弓起对方体内的手指，不顾Root的求饶，拇指轻轻摩擦着花丛中的小核，坏心地又快走了一步。  
“别……别动了……”Root几乎说不出一个完整的句子，Shaw的指尖时不时撞击到敏感的一点，快感带来的生理泪水逐渐模糊了视线。  
浴室到她们的房间不过几步的距离，可Root觉得她们仿佛攀登上了一座山峰。  
峰顶的空气稀薄，呼啸的风强有力地打在她的身上，吹得她脚底一滑，从高高的顶峰坠落了下来。  
“Root.”  
Root再睁开眼睛，Shaw已经走回了床前，把她摔在了床上，女人把手指抽离的时候她甚至能感觉得到自己身下的那处湿热是有多不舍地在挽留。  
Shaw快速地脱掉自己剩余衣物再次压在她身上时，Root迫不及待地用大腿夹住了对方的腰身，Shaw却再一次低声呼唤了她的名字。  
“Root.”  
Root抬起头，意外地撞进了对方深邃的眼眸里。  
光是被这样的眼神看着，Root觉得自己都要高潮了。作为很多时候都是单箭头地注视着爱人的一方，Root也习惯了对方经常嫌弃地回避和自己视线交汇，更别提被这个女人用这样一种柔软的视线望着。  
Shaw依然目不转睛地望着她，低头一下又一下地轻吻两颗高耸的樱桃，更是张口把其中一颗揽入口中，用牙齿啃咬，舌尖撩拨。Root舍不得移开和对方对视着的视线，也正好把Shaw对自己身上所做全收眼底，脸颊一下就被红晕染了色。下腹燥热得可怕，为了缓解身体的难过Root本能地抬起下身去磨蹭对方紧贴着自己的下腹。  
“该死……”  
Root无意识的模样性感得灼人，一向自控能力超人的Shaw也有些被灼伤了眼。她想把这个该死的女人吃干抹净，连骨头一起吞进肚子，让她不能再出来惹恼自己，祸害社会。  
右手顺着Root性感的腰线向下，一直抚到腿心，指腹轻撩肿胀的硬核，趁着洞口开合之际两指猛然刺入了女人体内。  
“嗯……”终于顾不上再去寻找对方的视线，Root仰起头挺起身子把自己送进了Shaw的口中，空虚被填满的瞬间快感袭遍大脑，差点就让她失了城池。  
作为行动派，一旦开始动作就不达目的誓不罢休。Shaw越来越快的抽送速度让Root的视野渐渐失了焦距，混乱的脑海里只有女人专心在自己身上劳作的模样。内壁死死绞住凶猛的侵略者，却也没有任何抵抗的能力。  
“Sameen……”  
快感越积越多，Root只能不停地喊着给予自己一切的女人的名字。  
“我……”  
听着Root越来越尖锐的呻吟，手指也被绞得难以动弹，Shaw似乎明白了什么，勾起指尖对着摸索到的粗糙一点发动总攻。  
“Sameen……”  
“Sameen……”  
虽然很不愿承认，但Shaw真是爱死了小黑客达到顶峰时呼喊自己名字的模样，心情大好地一手搂在Root的肩膀上，一手依然埋在对方体内轻动等待她恢复回来。  
Root靠在Shaw的颈间，缓了好一会才让自己从云端回到现实。  
“Sameen，”黑客抬起头冲她挑眉，“我说过吧，我们就是绝配。”得意的模样全然忘了刚才在浴室里被对方弄得要死的事。  
Shaw回了她一个白眼，无视Root在一旁的动静，望了天花板好一会，才似下了什么决定样。  
“Root.”她今晚上第三次去叫女人的名字。  
“嗯？”Root刚应了一声，突然身体就被对方抬起，反应过来时自己已经压在了Shaw的身上。  
惊讶地睁大眼睛盯着身下的女人看了好一会，那人的脸上被她看得恢复了别扭的神色，皱起眉就要把她推下去。  
Root此时反应倒快，一下抓住了特工的两只手按在了头顶。  
Shaw不自在地动了一下，倒也没有要反抗的意思，只是视线开启了满屋子乱飘，就是不去看身上女人的模式。  
和Shaw的简单粗暴不同，Root的第一件事就是低头去吻身下的人。柔软的小舌将唇瓣撬开，霸道地闯入后肆无忌惮地在唇齿间玩耍跳跃。  
“Sweetie……”耕耘过Shaw胸前的沟壑，揉捏着一边硬挺的乳尖，Root最终也亟不可待地用手掌覆住了女人身下的花瓣，来回的摩擦，没出几下就打湿了掌心，“原来要我的时候你也那么有感觉吗？”  
Shaw瞪她，一把搂住她的脖子狠狠地吻她，直到女人被吻得再次有些脱力才肯放手。  
“我进去了。”Root大声地宣告。  
Shaw抬腿就想把身上嘚瑟的女人踹下去，却被Root抢先一步，一指直直撞进了她的体内。  
“嗯……”闷哼一声，Shaw咬紧了牙关，一手揪住了床单，一手把女人死死按在自己胸前。  
手指所处的湿地积水越来越多，Root适时又加入了一支。被进入的瞬间Shaw把牙齿咬得嘎嘎直响，Root抬身决心开始去撬这个别扭女人的牙关。  
手指开始改变成型的轨道，时而只在洞口边缘浅浅研磨，时而却仿佛要把整根手指全部埋入地用力刺入，速度越来越快时更直接插入了三指。  
Shaw的喘息越发地大声，身下的床单也被抓得不成样子。在Root狠狠戳中那点时终于如黑客所愿发出了呻吟……

“你满意了吗？”高潮过后Shaw还在努力调节自己的呼吸，感到Root还在自己体内的手指又在不安分勾动，Shaw一把抓住了她的手腕，略带威胁性地低声询问。  
Root面露委屈地缓缓收回了手，擦过洞口时还引来了特工的一阵战栗，直接把食指含入了嘴里。  
“不满意。”  
Shaw又翻了个白眼，她早就看透这个在外行动疯狂的女人在自己面前也就嘴炮厉害一点而已。夜晚已经将世界染得很黑很黑，可透着微弱的灯光她还是注意到了Root眼角的疲倦。  
“你累了。”Shaw关掉了床头的灯光，一把搂过还在试图调戏自己的黑客，“再乱动就射穿你的脑袋。”  
“Sam.”  
“干嘛？”  
“晚安。”

活在枪口下的人是没什么资格睡懒觉的，耳朵里的上帝就是个活脱脱的智能闹钟。  
人类本能中就存在对床的依恋，Root不止一次在刚睡着不久后就被the machine叫醒，揉着朦胧的睡眼羡慕the machine机械的身体，毕竟不知疲倦。  
不过有时候the machine倒是会安静了，就比如像今天被执行人举着枪威胁它今天敢打扰交互界面休息就让它变成瞎子的时候。  
Root一觉直接睡到了隔天早上，睁开眼睛时身体还是无力的疲惫，歪过头半眯眼睛寻找自己枕边的人，可身边就连床都已经变得冰凉。  
大概是工作去了。Root揉了揉眼睛，但是今天the machine为什么没有叫醒她，没有她的任务 ？  
Root再次放松了身体闭上眼，可脚上的点点瘙痒让她不舒服地动了动。  
“别乱动。”Shaw的声音从床位传来，刻意压低的音量似乎担心惊醒她。  
双脚被对方握住，紧接着湿润的棉花划过脚上的伤口，阵阵刺痛让Root轻微皱起眉。  
睁开眼，只见小个子女人坐在床尾，自己的双脚横搭在她的大腿上。她正弯着腰往自己脚上的小伤口涂抹药膏，动作轻柔得每一次触碰都如细纱拂过，确切而不真实。  
“Sameen？”  
听到Root的声音，Shaw手上的动作顿了顿，又继续了下去。  
“I love it when you play a doctor.”Root慵懒地半撑起身子，挂上了一如既往的笑容。  
Shaw也一如既往地回了她白眼。直到为最后一处伤口包上了纱布，才抬起头拍了拍Root的小腿。  
“要是因为脚受伤耽误了逃命，我就要麻烦地缝合一具尸体了。”  
“嗯哼。”真是个烂借口，不过Root可不敢去揭穿她，“我就知道你舍不得我死。”  
Shaw又白了她一眼：“不然以后吃牛排谁付钱。”话刚出口Shaw就感觉这说得跟自己被包养了似的，嫌弃地撇了撇嘴角，想起自己和Root出门还真没付过一次钱，纠结得眉峰就拧做了一团。  
Root哪里想到她在想什么，伸了个懒觉。  
“今天她太过安静了，我有点担心。”说着就要下床  
Shaw一把扯住了要有动作的女人：“今天没任务。”  
Root挑眉打量了她好一会，自然不会知道自己可爱的小女友是怎样在一群人奇异的眼神中举着枪站在摄像头下威胁一个AI，也不会知道小分队的男人们刚刚从一场没有她们帮助的战斗中获得狼狈的胜利。  
“Root.”Shaw站在了Root的床前，拦住了她要下床的去路，“我……”  
“我没有感情，和你确定关系也是一时冲动。”  
听到特工突如其来的话，Root总有些不祥的预感。  
“我不知道这种关系是不是正确的，也不知道作为正常人怎样去维持。”  
Shaw俯下了身，扯开了她身上的被子。  
“但是对我来说，发展这一段关系只意味着一点。”  
不顾女人惊讶的神情，Shaw 打横抱起了床上这个外表柔柔弱弱的女人。  
“那副样子，你只能在我身下表现出来。”  
“不然我会杀了你，说到做到。”

至于黑客的回答……  
难道一个听完特工这番话后笑得嘴角都要裂开的人还有说“不”的权力？


End file.
